Ken Doll and Diva
by lookithaslegs
Summary: What happens if Sam runs into Rachel after the group confrontation in Special Education?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This _Glee_ fanfiction is based upon the television show of the same name. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Ryan Murphy Productions and 20th Century Fox Television.

**A/N:** Refers vaguely to events in episode 2.09. This was just an idea that wouldn't leave my head, these two never interact so this is a missing scene to explore a possible dynamic between these very different characters.

* * *

Sam peered around the corner before casually walking down the corridor towards the door. He wasn't hiding or anything. It's just that after the scene in the dressing rooms he kind of needed to escape. It was cool that they accepted him and all, but he wasn't around for all the background drama and some of it just made him uncomfortable to think about.

Sam glanced back down the corridor one last time before ducking outside with a dramatic sigh of relief. This was interrupted when he oh so gracefully stumbled over his own feet trying to avoid stepping on the small figure sitting on the stairs in front of him.

Sam figured that he may have lost the element of surprise, what with his flailing and cursing. So sneaking off wasn't really an option.

"So... um, sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be here. I'll just leave you alone now."

"Of course you will." Rachel's disdainful reply came immediately. "You wouldn't want anyone to catch you in my presence. After all, loser _is_ contagious."

"That's not fair; you were looking kinda mopey so I figured you might want some privacy." That seemed to get rid of the disdain, but unfortunately it was replaced by irritation.

"I am not _mopey_. I am melancholy! There is a clear distinction and if you clearly cannot tell the difference then apparently the already low standards by which I judge the intelligence of the majority of McKinley High students needs to be lowered further." Rachel deflated and tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes. "You should go. I will just take a moment to gather my thoughts before I return."

Sam cursed himself later for not just escaping when he had the chance. He took one last look and realised that anyone could see she didn't want to be alone. The tiny singer just couldn't ask for company.

"Look, I'm sorry. What happened in there, everyone ganging up on you like that? It was harsh."

"Yes, well it is my burden to bear. Not everyone understands or appreciates genius. They are simply jealous of my talent and don't know how to constructively express themselves." Sam could just feel himself getting more than a little frustrated after her little speech.

"Sure it could be that, but it could also be that you're kinda weird. You could try fitting in occasionally and not being so... _Rachel Berry_ all the time."

Rachel leapt to her feet and pulled herself up to her full (not very tall) height. "Of course, I should keep my opinions quiet, moderate myself, and cultivate interests that others find appealing." Rachel practically spat the words out as she advanced on him. "Maybe one day if I'm lucky I will have managed to suppress every aspect of myself that really defines me as an individual so that I can fit in with ordinary teenagers, except wait, McKinley already has one Sam Evans!"

"Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you seem so obsessed with your social standing that the only thing that you publicly express an opinion on is your own body. You never disagree with anyone and anything you admit to liking never goes beyond the bounds of what is considered normal by your peers. Do you even like Quinn or are you just dating her because of the effect dating the head cheerleader will have?"

"Of course I like her, she _is_ my girlfriend." Sam stopped backing away, stung by her accusation.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you like her? What drew you in so much that you had to be a part of her life?"

"I don't know. She's hot, smart, funny..." Sam was almost glad when she interrupted because he was getting thoroughly confused by the whole conversation.

"Let me guess, she's also 'fun' or 'cool' or just really awesome?"

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Not one of those things specifically describes Quinn, you could be talking about half the girls in the school."

"Well fine." Responded Sam defensively "Why do you like Finn?"

"I _love_ Finn because he always sees the best in people, because he tries to do his best by everyone even if he doesn't always know how and because he was the first to take a chance on Glee." Rachel's voice started to falter "To take the time to realise that we aren't just freaks and misfits, that we are people with voices, opinions and hearts. That is why I love Finn." Sam pretended that he couldn't see her eyes getting redder and just tried to salvage their conversation.

"So I'm not as good with words as you. Maybe I don't know how to be as articulate, but just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it." Sam didn't even understand why he cared so much what she thought, but he couldn't bear to be thought as some sort of soulless robot. He felt somewhat gratified by the apologetic look on her face.

"You're right; I have no right to judge your relationship, especially when I know so little about it. It's just that I hear you talking about your popularity but you never appear to care about making friends." By this point Sam had given up trying to work out how the conversation had gotten where it had, but that last bit just threw his brain for a loop.

"Hang on, so I'm worried about being popular, but not about making friends? Care to explain that, 'cause where I'm standing they're the same thing."

"No, not at all. A friend is a confidante, someone with whom you can share your highs and lows. A person who cares how you feel and wishes to make your life more enjoyable. To be popular simply means that others want to be on your good side. Whether that is because they think you are suitably _cool_ or fear you or simply want to be around the 'right people'. To have popularity may seem an admirable goal, but it is much shallower and emptier than having true friends." Rachel's condescension always pushed people's buttons and same couldn't resist having the last word.

"Well one out of two aint bad and maybe I don't have a group of bosom buddies, but I'm a step ahead of you." Sam wished he could have taken that back, being cruel wasn't his style. However instead of a patented Berry hissy fit or floods of tears all he got was a steady, slightly sad look.

"Yes I suppose you are." Was all she said before brushing past him to disappear inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First, just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. Also sorry it took so long to get this up. RL just went kind of full on for a while there, hopefully it shouldn't take so long for the next instalment. **

Sam threw himself into the closest seat in front of a computer. He kicked his bag under the desk before leaning over to greet the student next to him. "Hey Berry, what's up"

"Good afternoon _Sam_, I'm quite well, simply trying to complete my biology assignment. How are you?" Rachel sounded even more stilted and formal than normal and she hadn't actually turned to look at him yet. Sam guessed she probably hadn't forgotten their weird conversation at sectionals. Pretending it didn't happen seemed like the best option to Sam.

"Pretty good, just killing time before glee."

Rachel spun her chair to face him, irritated. "I don't understand you boys. Why is reaching the bare minimum grade for football participation considered adequate? There is life beyond high school. You can never start college preparation too early, plus there is always the satisfaction gained from excelling, which is not a minor thing and-"

"Ok, firstly you need to chill out. You're going to have a heart attack before you're 20. Secondly, why assume I don't work hard? I left my chem. notes at home and _I'm_ on top everything else. So I can just relax and read this no-doubt thrilling quiz Brittany sent me." Sam smirked, focussing on his screen and pretended not to wait for the next outraged rant.

Instead Rachel looked at him curiously. "A quiz?"

"Yeah, you know. You fill them out, send them to your friends and then they fill them out and send them on. It's this whole vicious cycle. Except that no one actually does it anymore, except Brittany 'cause apparently no one's ever told her that it's kinda tacky."

"What kind of questions? Goals and aspirations?"

Sam couldn't hold back a snort. "Hardly, more favourite colour, first crush, who would play you in a movie. Apparently for Brittany that would be either Tinkerbell or Morgan Freeman." He thought about that briefly before concluding "I like it."

Rachel just looked lost.

"Seriously, how have you never gotten one of these? I swear they're like a plague."

The expression cleared from the girl's face and she steadfastly declared. "Well I suppose everyone knows that I simply have better things to do with my time. What with maintaining my excellent grades and balancing a hectic extracurricular schedule including my glee captaincy. Although talented, none of you have my extensive training and so require a great deal of assistance."

"Did you actually breathe at all just then? You know what, it doesn't matter; it's time to act like a teenage girl." Sam deepened his voice to make it sound as ominous as possible "you, Berry, are going to answer shallow and meaningless questions."

Rachel let out a giggle before pointedly turning to face her computer screen again. "I can't, I'm studying."

"So multitask. First question, in a movie about your life who would play you?"

"That's preposterous."

"What? You're telling me you've never thought about it?"

"I've not yet done anything worthy of a film, how am I supposed to know what up and coming stars will be around when I inevitably do? A much better question would be what characters would I wish to play?"

Sam's eye roll went unnoticed.

"Of course there are the obvious roles, Fannie Brice and Elpheba. However I suppose for the whimsical nature of this exercise I should also select some options unrelated to musical theatre. Perhaps Elizabeth Bennet, or one of Charlie's Angels. My dad's and I enjoy Friends marathons; I believe I resemble Monica, though more in personality than appearance."

"Rodney McKay..." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, what about that chick from Chicago? You looked like you had fun with that song."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Yes I do believe the role of Velma Kelly highly enjoyable."

"I reckon I'd do something with laughs, Marty McFly or go full on action flick like The Matrix." Sam's musing was interrupted when Rachel raced from the room. "Or not..." He leaned over her desk to grab her stuff and noticed a familiar figure on the computer screen, one Rodney McKay. "Well, shit."

Sam ran out of the room after the small girl, hesitating briefly in the hallway before charging into the girl's bathroom. "Rachel? Rachel, you can't actually hide forever." He heard a small sniff coming from one of the stalls.

"I'm not hiding; I needed to use the bathroom."

"No one above the age of five needs to use the bathroom that suddenly, except occasionally Finn." There was no way he could get out of this one by pretending it didn't happen. "I'm pretty sure you took what I said out of context." Sam heard a small squeak behind him, but when he turned around all he saw was a flash of red hair through the closing doorway. Great, now Miss Pillsbury was going to want to talk to him and it was going to be awkward. He groaned when he thought of all the pamphlets she was going to give him.

"No, I understood you just fine. When thinking of characters that were most like me you thought of a balding man in his forties. You're right, now that I think about it that's completely flattering. I'm so glad you said it. Now if you could please leave I need to prepare for glee."

"No, that's not how I meant it at all. It's not how he looks; it's more who he is. McKay is this awesome scientist, he's super smart, knows more than anyone else about physics and engineering. Dude's awful with people though, way overbearing and arrogant. Thing is he doesn't always mean it, just gets frustrated with people not measuring up to his standards." Sam leaned up next to the stall door. "McKay is the one everyone turns to when things go south. He's always willing to help out people he cares about." Sam heard the latch turn on the inside of the stall door.

Rachel opened the door cautiously and peered out, her eyes puffy and red. "Really? I can see the similarities in personality as you describe them. I just hope that you understand that my difficult nature is rarely intentional. Please be honest about this though, I will find out if you're just making it up."

The older boy turned to face her. "I promise, look I'll even lend you the DVD's, you can see for yourself." He started to get more enthusiastic. "You'll like it, though you'll have to with the first series or it's just not as good. So you start off with SG1 and then move on to Atlantis, you will get so hooked."

Rachel smiled shyly at him. "I think I'd like that, I tend to have rather... specific viewing tastes."

"Then we'll just have to broaden your horizons." Sam's smile dimmed slightly. "Could we keep this between us though? Just keep it a little quiet?"

She turned away and started washing her face thoroughly. "Of course, I understand. We don't need to be lengthy about it, and if anyone asks you can simply say that cornered you to talk about a song for glee." She smiled far too brightly in the mirror.

"It's not the talking to you bit that I necessarily want to keep quiet, just the TV show. Being a sci-fi nerd is not really what I want people to think of me. "

"It's just a TV show, I'm sure no one will think any less of you for such a minor thing."

"You are kidding right? This is the school where every little thing gets judged, a guy wants to sing and he gets beat up. The people here are like sharks circling, jumping on the first sign of weakness."

"I'm not sure your metaphor is entirely accurate, however your point is valid." She paused and walked towards him, staring up at him earnestly. "You shouldn't feel like you have to hide who you actually are from us. The members of glee are your friends and we won't judge you, well Santana will but that's really unavoidable. None of us fit in anywhere else, most of us aren't popular and to be honest I think you'll find yourself with better friends if you're just honest."

Sam grabbed the door handle "I didn't realise you took TV that seriously."

Rachel glared at him before following him out of the bathroom. "I'm not just talking about the show. I meant in general, none of us, except Quinn I assume, really know much about you."

Sam didn't respond to her comment, instead he looked around the hall and stepped back. "Well this has been... strange. I'm gonna go, but I guess I'll see you in glee." He didn't get far down the hall before he heard a small voice call his name.

"Sam" Rachel averted her eyes when he faced her again. "This Rodney, does he have friends?"

Sam grinned "Yeah, he gets some awesome friends, it just takes him a little while to get there."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel stood under the streetlight, hunched over, looking at her feet with her hands in her pockets. If anyone who knew her saw her now they would barely recognize the loud and confident diva in this defeated little girl.

The man from the Christmas tree sale came out of the gate and looked at Rachel in concern. "You ok there? You need to call a lift? You can use the phone in here if you want."

Rachel spun around to face him, startled, then relaxed when she realised who it was. "No thank you, I have lift on the way, they should be here any minute." She nodded confidently, hoping that she was telling the truth. He just shrugged and went back inside the lot as she went back to pacing.

When a car pulled up beside her she peered through the window and then hopped in, relieved. "Thank you so much for coming to get me. I wasn't entirely sure what I would do if you hadn't answered your phone."

Sam brushed off her thanks, concentrating on the road as he pulled away from the curb. "It's fine, I couldn't just leave you stranded." He glanced at her with concern. "So how did you get stuck out here?"

"It was foolish of me. Finn and I came out to get a tree for glee and we got into a fight. I shouldn't have pushed him, he got upset and had to get away from me." Rachel stared at her gloved hands again, embarrassed to be caught in such a thoughtless position. If only she'd driven herself she could have avoided this whole fiasco, but she wanted that extra time with him.

"What the Hell! I don't care how pissed you are, you don't just leave someone stranded in the snow. That's an asshole move."

Rachel rush to defend her recently ex-boyfriend was interrupted when her phone rang in her coat pocket. "Hello"

"Rachel, don't go anywhere! Sorry I didn't think. I'm leaving Burger King I'll be there soon." Finn's panicked voice got louder before Rachel had a chance to cut him off.

"Finn, calm down. It's ok, I got a lift. I'm on my way home now."

"I thought your dads were away."

"They are I called someone else."

"You called Puck." Finn accused flatly.

"No Finn. I did not call Noah, there are other glee members I can call you know." Rachel tried to keep herself from sounding as exasperated as she was feeling. "I appreciate your concern, but I am fine and I will be home soon. I'll see you at school."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Finn paused "I am sorry for leaving you there" was all he said before hanging up.

Sam came to a stop sign and glanced over at Rachel, while she stared out the passenger window. After he took off he couldn't keep his curiosity to himself anymore. "So what were you doing here? At the Christmas tree lot I mean?" He heard Rachel shifting in her seat as she turned away from the window.

"We were picking out a new tree for glee, trying to boost everyone's Christmas spirit again. Unfortunately we didn't get that far, maybe it would be better if Finn picked it out by himself."

"But why are you doing this? Worrying about everyone's 'Christmas Spirit'? Normally you be going on about everyone being optimistic and confident, but it isn't usually a seasonal thing. I mean I see that you're trying to win Finn over again, but you're Jewish. You get pissed if anyone forgets it for a second. You really think being all gung ho Christmas is going to bring him running?" Sam couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

Rachel looked at him earnestly. "It's not for Finn, not really."

Sam's snort of derision was not quite as subtle as he'd planned. "Sure it's not. You just decided to convert for the season. I don't get it; you're the one who lectures me for liking someone for who they are. Can you really change that much for him?"

Rachel's sarcastic tine was almost as surprising to her as it was to Sam."Yes, well I have to whatever it takes to win back Finn. Otherwise Noah or Jacob will get there first and just snap him up."

"I'm sorry? I think you've lost me."

"Well obviously the only reason for a Jewish person to go along with Christmas publically is because they are trying to attract Finn's attention. Both Noah and Jacob are Jewish, yet neither has put up a fuss over the Christmas celebrations occurring. Therefore the only logical conclusion is that they are both competing with me for Finn's attention."Rachel felt slightly more irritated than she thought Sam necessarily deserved. However sometimes she got sick of everyone assuming that she had no motivation and drive for anything but Finn.

Sam pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to face her. "Alright, so tell me. Why didn't we get you demanding to sing, I don't know, the dreidel song to raise money?"

"Sam, I have two gay dads-"

"Wait, you're not going to sue me are you?

Rachel carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I have two gay dads, in a small town in Ohio. I also have a, challenging personality, and a level of ambition that does not sit well with my peers. Add to this the fact that I am one of the very few Jewish people here in Lima and let's just say that I am not bewildered as to why I am not adored by the small minded masses. Most of the time, I have learnt to accept it as my burden to bear. It will undoubtedly make for a fascinating element to my biopic."

Sam just stared at her, looking lost, before saying "So what makes now different? You get this crap all year, why act different for those assholes now?"

Rachel smiled, pleased at his defence of her. "People are very protective of Christmas. For many it's their favourite time of year. They don't even all necessarily equate it with Christianity; it's just 'a wonderful time of year'. So anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, particularly those who may speak against the automatic assumption of celebrating, is derided and suffers far worse punishment that any time of year."

"So you stop being Jewish for a month because you don't want to be bullied?"

"No! I don't 'stop being Jewish'. It's also not just being bullied. My religion is part of who I am, but it's not just mine. It's not just me that gets name calling and attacked. I can take personal attacks, but to hear something so important to me and my family getting ripped to shreds just hurts."

Sam flinched when he heard her voice grow strident before cracking a little when she tried not to tear up.

"It used to just be when I spoke up about it and then it became whenever I didn't go along with the Christmas activities with the others." Rachel paused to take a deep breath and looked down at her hands. " A few years ago around December, I was being tormented about not having Christmas, about how being Jewish was wrong, Noah walked passed and one person tried to target him as well. He responded by saying that if it was good enough for Jesus it should be good enough for them, admittedly not one of his smarter decisions. They got angry but walked away. I thought maybe that we had made a small step to acceptance. Instead that evening our temple was covered in graffiti and insults and the windows had all been smashed. No one was ever caught and nothing was ever done, it was fixed up and we all pretended that it had never happened. So I pretend. I don't celebrate Christmas, but I go along with it, as do the others at McKinley. "

Sam looked past her, gazing out the window without really seeing their surroundings. "That sucks, I mean I guess you already know that, but it's just not right." He looked her in the eye again. "People shouldn't be able to just treat anyone like that. Who does shit like that?"

Rachel tried to subtly wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "Thank you Sam, I appreciate the sentiment, but there really isn't anything to be done. Don't you worry this will not always be the status quo, once I leave here and make it in New York, no one will be able to stop me from celebrating my faith as loudly and proudly as I can."

He smiled at the fierce expression on her face. "Yeah, I can see that. Until then though, you should bring it to glee. We'll mix up the carols a little, throw some Hanukkah songs into the collection. It'll be awesome."

She felt somewhat nervous at his suggestion. The idea of exposing herself to more ridicule was not a comforting one. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I really don't think we need any added pressure or drama in the club."

"That's crap and you know it. No one's going to mind singing Jewish songs, they're your friends and even if they do you can just go all Rachel Berry on them. It'll be fine."

"Sam..."

He turned away from her defiantly and started his car up again. "No. I'm sorry but the decision has been made and I'm pretty sure I have my 'that's final' face on and you can't change it." He relaxed as he heard her giggle into her gloved hands. "Maybe we can find a menorah to add to the decorations in the choir room. Ooh and there should be some of those awesome pancake things, I'm pretty sure they'd help me get into the Hanukkah spirit."

Rachel tried her hardest to sound outraged. "Sam I'm not making you latkes."

"Aww, come on. Please?" If he hadn't been driving he would have given her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it."Rachel paused for a moment before saying softly "Thank you, for coming to get me. It means a lot that I can call you if I need to."

Sam snorted and punched her gently on the shoulder, before focussing on the road again and enjoying the first comfortable silence he had ever witnessed Rachel be a part of.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was sitting on the bench outside the locker rooms, the crowd of people was starting to thin, but the excitement was keeping them milling, going over the events of the evening. She smiled out at the field, thinking back to the game they had just won. The pure joy she felt watching their football team come together for the first time. Her musing was interrupted by someone leaving the locker rooms.

Sam grinned when he saw her and collapsed on the bench next to her. "Hey Rach, waiting for Finn? 'Cause he's already gone, sorry."

Rachel felt a small pang at missing Finn but smiled at him in return. "I was, yes, but I can be waiting to congratulate you instead. You played well out there, I was very impressed, and you deserved to win."

"Hey we couldn't have done it without you girls." He shuffled closer and bumped her shoulder with his own.

"Oh yes, our assistance was invaluable, how could you have managed it without our lying down?" Rachel replied sarcastically

"Nah, you saved the game for us. If you lot hadn't stepped up we would have had to forfeit, and nobody wanted that. Most people wouldn't want to jump into a championship game at all. So you ladies, you kicked ass."

Rachel smiled shyly up at him. It wasn't often that she got appreciation for something other than her singing. So when it did happen she was both pleased and cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop. "We didn't do too badly overall, did we? I mean the glee club as a whole this week. I think we may have even won ourselves a truce with the rest of your team mates. It was pretty impressive really, considering our less than exemplary start, don't you think."

"You mean you and Puck trying to take on the team by yourself? That was pretty awesome, I almost couldn't hold you. You fight nasty, went all primal cave girl on their asses." Sam deepened his voice "The force is strong with this one."

Rachel stared at him quizzically "Should I know that? It rings a bell, but I can't place it. You'll have to give me a hint."

"Seriously? No one should need a hint for that. Darth Vader? Star Wars? Any of this ringing a bell?"

The confused look cleared from Rachel's face. "Oh of course, I don't think I've seen them, but there are certain cinematic moments that go beyond the actual viewing experience and make their mark felt in every day society. That truly is the mark of a great film more than any award I think, although I will not be turning down any awards in my future I can tell you." Rachel's voice trailed off as she finally noticed Sam's wide eyed stare.

"Please tell me you're joking. You have to have seen Star Wars."

"No Sam, I haven't ever had the chance or inclination. Perhaps once I get through the rest of your Stargate DVDs I'll get around to it." Rachel found herself extremely amused by the over dramatic concern Sam pulled over the strangest things.

"No. I'm sorry but I don't think we can be friends anymore. I don't know that I can even sit in the same room as someone who hasn't seen it. It will just hurt too bad."

"Excuse me?" Even though he had to be joking, Rachel found herself a little nervous at this statement. Friendships in the past had ended painfully and they had always seemed to be over very trivial things, at least to Rachel.

"It's true, but I have a solution. This weekend, you, me and your dads' enormous TV. What do you say?" Sam started to get excited by the suggestion, he was enjoying introducing his odd new friend to all his favourites.

"I suppose we could do that." Rachel's smile became broader and more real as she teased him lightly. "Though it hardly seems fair, I've now watched three seasons of your Stargate show and you've yet to be introduced to any of my favourites."

"That's a good point. It's cool, weekend after it'll be your turn to introduce me to your favourite movies."

Rachel brushed him off "That's fine. I've come to terms with the fact that my excellent taste in films is not necessarily shared with others." She'd tried numerous times to get Finn interested in some of her favourite films, but in most instances he had barely been able to sit through half an hour before asking if they couldn't finish watching it later. Unfortunately that later never seemed to come.

"No, no, it's only fair. Six star wars movies, you better line up six films and a whole bunch of popcorn, we have some movie marathons to enjoy."

Rachel ducked her head and smiled up at him. "I'd really enjoy that Sam. You have yourself a deal. Now I had best be getting home."

Sam stood up next to her and stretched backwards. "You need a lift?"

"No thank you, I've learnt my lesson, I drove myself today. I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright, well I'll just wait here for Quinn to de-zombify." Sam collapsed back onto the bench as Rachel walked away.

"So what's the story here?"

Sam jumped as Puck walked out from the shadowed bleachers. "What? What story?"

"You and Berry. What's the deal? You get close to her and then tell everyone all her secrets?"

"What? No!" Sam got to his feet, feeling uncomfortable as Puck walked closer.

"Get her to trust her and then embarrass her in front of everyone? 'Cause that's been done."

"No."

"Getting your girlfriend the inside info so she can destroy her?

"No. I don't-"

"Popping Berry's cherry?"

"No! What are you talking about?" Sam was passed confused and was getting pissed with his friend now.

"You and Berry, sitting there chatting and giggling away. Since when are you two so cosy and more importantly, why?" Puck was looking almost as confused as Sam, and just as irritated.

"We're hanging out because we're friends, there's nothing more complicated to it than that."

Puck didn't look satisfied; he stepped right up and got in Sam's face. "Bullshit, no one just hangs out with Berry for no reason. There's always a motive, and it always blows up in her face. So what's going on?"

"Rachel and I are friends. She's kind of cool when you get to know her. She doesn't mess around, what you see is what you get. Around here that's refreshing. Plus she's always good for a laugh, not always with her but the principle's the same." Sam looked earnestly at the other guy. "I swear, that's all there is to it, besides, why do you care?"

Puck looked discomfited at the question. "People don't generally get Berry, she makes them uncomfortable. She's been screwed over by pretty much everyone, even Kurt's gonna turn on her one day." He shrugged. "She doesn't have anyone on her side. Someone's gotta have her back, might as well be me. So if you screw with her, I'll have to end you." He stepped back and leaned up against the wall.

Sam looked curious as something Puck said registered. "So what's your reason?"

"Reason for what?"

"You said no one hangs out with her without a reason, so what's the reason."

Puck smirked "Dude, it's time you realised; I'm the exception to every rule."

Sam snorted, before saying. "Whatever, don't you have anywhere else to be?"

Puck pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk away "Damn straight I do." He turned back before adding "Good luck with Quinn, you'll need it."

Sam's head snapped up "What? Quinn and I are doing great."

"Whatever dude, all I know is Quinn can't handle being less than the Queen Bitch and now she's out Sylvester's demon squad, she has to climb that ladder some other way." Puck sauntered off as Sam yelled after him.

"We're fine, you don't know what you're talking about." His voice lowered until he was talking to himself. "We're fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to all the amazing reviews. If I haven't responded I'm sorry, but I have read them and I appreciated all of them. I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to write. RL has been insane these last couple of months. I have an outline finished for the rest of the story, so hopefully it shouldn't take me too long to get the next few chapters out.**

**This is set during comeback with Rachel still dwelling on her altercations with Santana/Quinn/Tina and Brittany.**

Rachel stepped quickly to the side of the hall as Santana strutted out of the library. She glanced away to avoid eye contact, but needn't have bothered, Santana didn't even notice her. Rachel entered the library and walked past the librarian's desk, studiously ignoring the glares she was getting. It was not unknown for her to be removed due to her natural speech volume. She headed towards a table, before noticing a familiar blond head in one of the more secluded nooks. She made a beeline for Sam's table and sat down before hunting furiously through her bag.

"Do you ever look back on your childhood inspirations and realise that the stories you wanted to live out have come true in the worst of ways? I came to the realisation that I am Ariel, watching the world I want to be a part of, desperately wishing I had the necessary requirements to fit in. I will work out the trick of it though, I promise you that."

She sat up straight and pulled her shoulders back, but still couldn't quite bring herself to look at her friend. In her experience expressing the desire to be different always caused a look of pity or exasperation and she couldn't quite bear to see either expression on Sam's face. "I do have to admit I was quite inspired by Lauren's performance today, I never thought that would happen. While not vocally up to my standards, the energy and confidence she projected was certainly memorable. She didn't let any of our opinions or expectations get her down." Rachel tilted her head as considered the performance. "Perhaps Mercedes and my choice of song from yesterday inspired her. Which is understandable, it was a brilliant performance, if I do say so myself. I might see if I can convince Mr Schuester that a duet by the two of us would be suitable for regionals. Regardless, Rent is definitely on the list for this weekend. You're going to love it." It finally occurred to Rachel that although she was admittedly the more talkative one in their conversations, Sam usually had something to say.

She looked at him properly for the first time since she started babbling. He was staring at the table, stonily. "Sam, are you ok?"

He looked up and met her eyes. "Quinn cheated on me." He said, with no inflection to his voice. Rachel leaned over and covered his hand with her own, she tried not to let the hurt show when he pulled his away. "She cheated on me with her ex, on valentine's day, and then she lied to me about it."

Rachel wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But I thought you-never mind. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Yeah? Well you should be." Finally some emotion entered Sam's voice, a quiet fury to his words.

"What?"

"This whole thing is your fault. None of it would have happened if you hadn't cheated on Finn."

Rachel pulled herself back into her chair, ramrod straight. "My fault? How is it my fault? If Finn is willing to start a relationship based on cheating do you think I could have stopped it?"

"Yeah. Finn is so obsessed with being seen as the good guy. He wouldn't cheat on 'his girl', but obviously has no problem helping someone else cheat." Sam slouched back in his chair his eyes never leaving Rachel's. "If you'd just thought about it for one second this whole cheating cycle would never have started again. I've heard all about last year, and the thought that any of you would want to relive it just confuses the hell out of me."

"Well I'm so sorry." Rachel hissed "If my admittedly poor reaction to my broken heart-"

"Oh please. Broken heart? More like bruised ego. For someone with your social standing, you have the most pride of anyone I know. And you just couldn't take it could you. It doesn't matter what damage you cause, as long as your pride is salvaged you're ok. Do you ever think of anyone else? Seriously, I really want to know. Or are we just all extras in the production of your life."

Rachel flinched at the venom in his voice. She wanted to retaliate in kind, but couldn't find the right words or the anger to fuel her, she was still caught in shock and hurt. "Sam I know you're upset." She tried to be her most soothing "But you and I are friends."

"Oh yeah real good friends." His sneering tone stung "You didn't even tell me that my girlfriend was cheating out on me. Apparently everyone knows and no one thought to tell me. I found out from Santana."

"Well excuse me if I didn't think you were stupid enough to fall for the obviously fabricated story. You don't think an actual resuscitation in the halls would have been noticed?" Rachel finally found some anger, but at this point it just felt like to little too late.

"Of course, how stupid of me to actually take what my girlfriend says at face value." Sam's voice started getting louder. "Only at this school is trust and seeing the best in people actually considered a bad thing. If you were really my friend you would have told me. Maybe my 'stupidity' isn't the real reason though."

"What on earth are you talking about now? The real reason for what?" Rachel fought hard to keep any tremor out of her voice.

"You've made your way through Finn and Puck, now maybe you wanted to stay on my good side. Wait for your moment before pouncing."

Rachel was horrified that he could even think something like that, let alone say it. "Sam, no. It's never been like that. I never wanted you to be hurt. I just got caught up in my own feelings. You're right, I can be selfish, but it's not like that." She couldn't suppress the rising volume, she didn't care that people were starting to stare.

"So you say. I was warned you know. When we first started hanging out. _Make sure to close you're curtains at night, check under your bed before going to sleep. _It's not the bogeyman the guys here are scared of, more than anything it's you." Sam couldn't have been crueller if he planned it.

Rachel felt it like a physical punch to the gut, all the air being pushed from her lungs. She couldn't think of anything to say, let alone find the will to say it. Instead she scrambled for her things and stood up, not noticing when the chair went flying back with a crash. She pushed past the librarian coming to tell them off and just ran. She didn't even make it to the door before the tears started pouring.

**A/N 2: Bear with me on this. In my mind at this point Sam is so hurt, angry and humiliated that he's just lashing out at the first person he sees. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam opened his eyes to see a blurry Coach Beiste looming over him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before trying to push himself upright.

"Woah there boy. Take it easy, no need to rush." Coach Beiste leaned forward and steadied him as he stood up.

"What happened? How'd I end up on the ground?" The last thing Sam remembered was getting ready to run through a play during practice. The woozy feeling and pain in his head weren't helping him focus.

Coach grinned at him "You took yourself a bad hit, sent you flying. You'll be fine, just need to get you checked out." She yelled over her shoulder to the rest of the team, making Sam wince. "The rest of you can start running laps, if one of you has cooled down one damn degree there's gonna be hell to pay for the whole team."

* * *

As Sam walked down the hall he winced as he approached Rachel's locker. She was ignoring him so studiously, there was no way she didn't know he was there. After he passed it he could feel her stare on his back. He was only slightly distracted when Santana sidled up to him, going up on tip toes to kiss him.

"So, too bad you couldn't come round last night. I was home all by myself and so lonely" She smirked up at him, pretty much the closest thing to a genuine smile she had ever directed his way.

"Yeah well, unfortunately concussion meant I had to stay home. No strenuous activity allowed." Sam couldn't help but compare Santana's snicker to the reaction that comment would have gotten from Quinn.

"Probably for the best then, I certainly couldn't have guaranteed your safe return under those conditions. All good to go now?" Santana grabbed his hand proprietarily and continued their way down the hall.

"I've still got to take it easy for the next couple of days, but there shouldn't be any lasting issues."

"So did you do to piss of Puckerman?" Santana looked up at him curiously

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to Puck."

Santana snorted with derision "Sure you didn't. He just decided to knock you out for shits and giggles. He might be an ass, but he's got more control than that." She lowered her voice to a husky purr "Were you fighting over me?"

"What? No." Sam noticed the flash of irritation in Santana's eyes and quickly amended his statement. "I don't think so. He hasn't said anything, but I wouldn't be surprised. You're worth getting jealous over."

"Nice save Romeo. For that, you get to watch me walk away." Santana winked at him over her shoulder as she sauntered to class.

* * *

Sam dropped his lunch tray down on the table so it clattered loudly. Puck glanced up at him disinterestedly. "Hey. What's up?"

"So I hear you're the one who knocked me out yesterday. Care to explain?" Sam glared at the other guy while sitting down.

Puck smirked "Football's a dangerous sport. If you can't hack it, don't play."

Sam leaned forwards across the table. "Except it was just a practice and that wasn't even meant to be your position in that play!" He hissed.

"So I traded positions, how was I to know that you couldn't handle the Puckzilla?"

"Seriously dude, what the hell was that about? Is it Santana? Cause I thought you were all about Lauren."

"Santana? She wishes. I warned you what would happen. You ignored me, so you dealt with the consequences." The smirk had disappeared from Puck's face and instead he was staring intently right at Sam.

Sam pulled himself up straight, confusion written across his face. "Warned me? About what? I could have been seriously hurt because of you."

This time is was Puck who leant forward across the table, the expression of fury obvious. "Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure Berry is broken, because of you."

"Wait, this is about Rachel?" Everything clicked into place for Sam and he rushed to defend himself. "We had a bit of a fight, but that happens sometimes, you know how she is."

"Bullshit." The rage hadn't left older boy's voice. "Berry gets in a fight and she walks around with her nose in the air like you're shit on her shoe. You break Berry and down and she looks like a kicked puppy. This last week or so she's been avoiding everyone, no solos, no going on about her talent and she hasn't even been moping after Finn. She's broken and you're the one who did that."

Sam felt the shame slowly taking over. "Ok, so I may have lost my temper and taken it out on her, but what do you want me to do about it."

"It's simple, you have two options. You either apologise your ass off, or you stay the hell away from her. I don't care which, but decide quickly." Puck shoved the last of his lunch in his mouth and walked off.

* * *

"Rachel!" Sam ran to catch up with the girl "Rachel wait."

Rachel looked over her shoulder and stopped when she saw who it was. She backed away from him until her back was against the wall and looked down at her feet. "Hello Sam. May I help you with something?"

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you're doing." Sam smiled gently at her, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

"I am quite well. Thank you for your interest. Yourself? Are things well between you and Santana?"

"Yeah we're good, getting psyched for regionals. Not long now after all." There was an awkward pause, Sam felt stuck, he didn't know how he was subtly meant to bring up the 'incident' as he called it to himself.

"Well, I should probably get going, I have so much to get done tonight." Rachel turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam felt an ache in his chest as Rachel flinched when he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you. Properly." He lowered his voice "I need you to know how sorry I am, about the other day."

Rachel plastered a tight smile across her face. "Of course, there is no need for you to apologize. You were under a considerable amount of stress that day. It's completely understandable."

"Well yeah, but it wasn't fair. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No need to dwell, it's in the past now. Practically forgotten." She gave an emphatic nod to accompany her words.

Sam grinned, elated at how understanding she was being. "So we're cool right?"

"Of course, we are a team after all. It wouldn't do to have remaining tension during this vital time."

"Ok, cool. So movies this weekend?" Sam gave his most charming smile.

Rachel's eyes darted away from him and the smile left her face. "Unfortunately I have prior arrangements for this weekend."

"Sure, of course, so what about next weekend?"

"I really think that I need to focus all my energy on preparing for regionals, perhaps some other time. As I said, I really need to be going now, I'll see you in glee."

This time Sam didn't try to stop Rachel as she turned. Instead he just watched, hit with the realisation that he may ruined the best friendship he had.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat hunched over his desk writing furiously, before scribbling it out and putting it on a growing pile of similar pages. He sighed noisily, stretching backwards and rubbing his face with his hands. The quiet of his room was shattered when the door slammed open and a shrill voice reverberated through.

"Sam! There's a girl here to see you! Mom says you have to leave your door open." His little sister ran off giggling at his look of irritation and he yelled after her.

"Learn to knock!"

"Well well, what were you getting up to that you didn't want anyone seeing?" Santana purred as she all but glided across the room to him.

"Oh Hey. Nothing really, it's just the principle of the thing you know? I don't want them coming in whenever they feel like it."

"Wow. You're really not great at signals are you?" Santana dropped the seductive tone, sat down on his desk and picked up one of the many papers strewn across it. "So what are you doing? _Rachel, I didn't mean to be such an ass..._ You too! What is it about this girl that makes you all go crazy for her? I'm telling you now, I'm not losing my man to that midget."

Sam grabbed the paper out of her hands. "It's not like that. We're friends, or were friends, we will be friends again. It doesn't matter, I did something stupid and now I'm trying to make it better."

Santana pushed herself off the desk and started fixing her hair in the mirror. "Whatever, I'm sure Man-hands it coming."

"Don't!" Sam snapped before he had a chance to think. "Don't call her that. What I said, she didn't deserve any of it."

His girlfriend made eye contact with him in the reflection of the mirror. "This actually matters to you doesn't it? She's really gotten under your skin."

"She's my friend and a good person. I know you don't like her, I don't expect you to change your mind, but I won't stop hanging out with her for you. I'm sorry if that pisses you off."

"Hold on a second. Don't go putting words in my mouth. Just cause the Ice Queen ran your life, don't mean I'm gonna stop you."By this time Santana had moved across the room and sat down on the bed in the corner.

Sam couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, she wasn't exactly known for being the most easy going person around. "Really? You don't mind?"

"I kick up a big fuss, stop you from seeing her and all of a sudden it's forbidden. I know what forbidden does to people. I'm all over that and I'm not having her all up on those lips cause I wouldn't let you out to play." Santana was briefly silenced when Sam leaned over and kissed her, but a regretful look towards the door put a stop to anything further. "At least I know who broke Berry now."

"I didn't break-she's not broken, I wish people would stop saying that."

"Please, I've had three solos in the last two weeks and I'm pretty sure I can get another solo for regionals. She's not fighting back at all. She's broken and you broke her. So what have you done to fix it?"

Sam slumped down in his chair, feeling defeated. "Everything. I've apologised about a million times. I bought her flowers, I bought her a teddy that had sorry written on it, I brought her coffee in the mornings. I keep trying to fix it and she keeps saying that we're all cool and then makes an escape as soon as she can. Now I'm trying to write a letter to say it, which is not going so well."

Santana snorted "Then you're speaking the wrong language."

He looked completely bewildered by the comment. "What, should I try Na'vi?"

"I'm telling you now, unless the question is: How do I get my ass kicked daily? The answer is never going to be to speak in Na'vi."

"Then what do you mean? I don't speak any other languages."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're lucky you're cute, you better realise that. This is Queen Diva, captain of the gleeks, Broadway nerd, what is the one thing that she cares about more than anything?"

"Music! You think I should sing to her? You're right, I should definitely sing to her. I just need to find the right song, and actually get her to sit in the same room as me for long enough. This is going to be awesome." He immediately spun to his computer and started looking up songs, trying to find the perfect one.

"You need to make it big. Berry forgives everyone everything, the fact that she's holding out, means, whatever you did, you crossed a line." Santana lay back on the bed, snorting at the glow in the dark solar system stickers on the ceiling "But you could look at it like an opportunity to walk away, before she damages your reputation. People don't know you're friends. Hell I didn't even know and I know everything about everyone."

"Yeah, I guess we were pretty low key, doesn't mean I'm just going to quit on her now." Sam stopped typing and turned back to look at Santana. "Why are you helping me?"

She smirked back at him before replying. "You think Finn and Quinn got back together because they're so in love? No, they hooked up because there are so many screwed up, intense feelings left over. You mix those with a bundle of hormones and you got the perfect recipe for an illicit hook-up. I'm just protecting what's mine." When Sam opened his mouth to respond she added. "Plus, we've got regionals soon and I may have the hottest voice in this school, but I don't want to do all the songs. I will not be the Gleek queen, I'm not lowering myself that far."

"Well whatever the reason, thanks for helping me. I have been feeling like crap ever since this all happened. I just need her to really listen and she'll get it. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"It's not about you." Santana's voice had lost all its humour and flirtation, Sam had never heard her be this serious without anger. She looked him dead in the eye. "You hurt her. She shouldn't have to worry about your feelings. If you want to do this to make yourself feel better, then just walk away now. You'll be doing her a favour in the long run. Only do this if it's because you want her to feel better, it's the only way it will work."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: The song I've referenced is Stupid Boy and is the sole property of Keith Urban. In my mind Sam is secretly a country fan, I haven't used the whole song, just sections, but the sentiment behind it seemed perfect.

* * *

Rachel entered the quiet room; as usual she was the first to arrive for glee. She made her way up to the back corner, the seat furthest away the stage area. As she waited for the rest of the club to arrive she gave herself a silent pep talk. _Today I'm are going to get up and sing. Perhaps not a solo, but no doubt Mercedes or Tina will join me in a duet, or even both of them. Actually, maybe later in the week, no need to rush._

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone throwing themselves into the chair next to her. She glanced over to see Noah sprawled across the chair looking down at her with what appeared to be concern, as soon as he saw her watching it changed back to his customary smirk.

"Berry."

"Hello Noah"

After greeting her Noah didn't seem inclined to continue the conversation. Instead he started surveying the room greeting people with a nod or a smirk as they entered in small groups. He picked his bag up and threw it on the chair next to him, earning himself a glare and a pout from Santana who had been making her way up the steps. Once everyone had come in and sat down the room was filled with quiet murmuring as they chatted to their friends. Rachel gazed around them all waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive and start the rehearsal.

She watched Finn, wishing he would glance back at her, instead his eyes never left Quinn. She was distracted again by Noah when he started kicking her chair repeatedly. She swatted at him irritably but he just chuckled and continued kicking. She was prevented from telling him off when Mr Schuester strode into the room.

"Alright guys, time to get excited. This week we're going to investigate the world of spoken word." He turned to face the room grinning and waiting for a reaction. Before anyone had to respond Sam put his hand up and called out.

"Mr Schue, before we start that, I was hoping I could show you all something I've been working on."

Mr Schuester looked surprised, but agreed and took a seat behind the piano. Sam picked up his guitar and stood in the middle of the room. Raking a hand through his hair he took a deep breath. He stared down at his guitar and started talking.

"So I reckon I've been pretty lucky. I'm new here, you've all been through a lot together, but you've accepted me quickly. Most of you have been great friends. There's one person in particular that has been awesome. She's made me laugh, she's made me think and she's one of the best people I know."

Rachel could see Quinn starting to preen in the front row, while Finn looked uncomfortable. Sam finally lifted his head up and looked straight at her.

"You were one of the best friends I could hope for and I screwed it up. So Rachel this song is for you. You can hate me if you want, I deserve it. I'm not doing this so you forgive me. I just need you to understand that what happened wasn't your fault. I was angry and hurt and I took it out on you, you didn't do anything wrong. So here it is, my apology, appropriately called Stupid Boy."

Rachel blushed when everyone craned around to stare at her. She tried to ignore them all and they lost interest in her when Sam started singing.

"_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different"_

Sam didn't have any choreographed moves, he didn't dance or travel around the room, he didn't even have any prepared expressions for his performance. He just stood still and played, his eyes never leaving Rachel. She had to look away and blink furiously to avoid tears when she heard his voice start to crack on the second verse.

"_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down_

Puck bumped his shoulder against Rachel's. When she looked up at him he gestured back to Sam. She finally brought her head up to watch him for the final verse.

"_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone"_

There was a pause after Sam went silent before everyone started cheering for him. Mr Schuester walked over clapping enthusiastically and he patted Sam on the back, gesturing towards the seats. Rachel found herself avoiding eye contact, couldn't bring herself to look at his hopeful expression as he took his seat.

Mr Schuester continued on with his lesson, but Rachel didn't take in a thing. Usually the most attentive of them all, this time she couldn't make her thoughts stop buzzing or her stomach flipping. She couldn't cope with the idea of making conversation, chatting as if nothing had happened while everyone tried to be subtle about the quizzical looks they sent her way. As soon as glee was called to a close she ran from the room, ignoring the look on Sam's face as she pushed past.

* * *

Sam headed towards his locker with his hands in his pockets. Since his performance the day before he'd gotten a lot of questions, glares from both Finn and Quinn and an approving nod from Puck. He'd been keeping an eye out for Rachel all day, but he hadn't caught so much as a glimpse of her between classes. He really didn't know if he'd made a difference between the two of them, but was feeling better for trying, like a weight had lifted. Opening his locker he grabbed his books and then slammed the door shut jumping when he found Rachel standing directly behind it.

She looked up at him seriously. "I don't hate you. I wish I did, I think it would be easier."

Sam just nodded dumbly at her, unable to think of anything to say.

"I thought you were different, you got to know me and didn't ask me to change, didn't try to change me. I thought you were my friend."

"I was-I am!"

Rachel looked away from him and continued on like he hadn't interrupted. "I let you see me, who I really am and you turned that around and used it against me. You knew how best to hurt me, because I showed you, and now that's all I can think when I see you. It makes me feel sick, and want to cry all over again."

"I know and again I'm so sorry and whatever I will do whatever I can to make it better. Come meet my family and I will allow them to tell you every embarrassing thing that I have ever done. You'll have so much dirt on me you can hold it over my head forever."

She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and looked back up at him. "I don't have friends, not real ones. Objectively, I understand why, I can't even really blame any of them. I know what I'm like. So I am not willing to lose the best friend I have, I will work on forgiving you, but you are going to have to let me take the time I need."

Sam's face broke into a wide grin and he grabbed her in an enthusiastic one armed hug. He quickly stepped back, raising his hands in apology, but didn't miss the small smile she tried to hide. "Cool, that's awesome, you take the time you need and I will be here. Well not like actually here, but around somewhere."

She gave him a regal nod and spun on her heels walking off. Just as he turned to jog away he heard Rachel call back to him.

"Just so you know, I plan on taking you up on your offer. I will know everything you wish had been forgotten and I will laugh heartily."

Sam couldn't even find it himself to care.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So we're finally here, the end of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who read this, all the lovely reviews made it much less terrifying to write my first fanfic.

* * *

Rachel heard a knock on the front door and ran down the stairs. She opened it smiling shyly as she let Sam in. He looked at her properly, taking in her appearance unable to hold back his grin. Rachel found herself feeling awkward under his scrutiny and had to break the silence.

"Well? What do you think?

"I've got to admit, I never expected this. I don't think anybody could." Sam teased her gently

"Well after your impassioned speech about the necessity of appropriate clothes, I really felt I had no choice. I had to experience for myself what you were talking about." Rachel turned and started walking down the hall to the kitchen snorting when she heard Sam call out to her.

"You bought movie- watching sweatpants because of me? I'm touched."

"Yes, I'm afraid you might be. Now if you'll help me with the snacks we should go and get started. We have a lot of movie watching ahead of and I think you'll be surprised to discover that they aren't all musicals." Sam obediently grabbed a couple of bowls of the Berry-Evans approved healthy snacks and followed her down to the living room.

Rachel started setting up the movie as Sam wandered around the room, checking out the various photos and trophies that made up the Berrys' shrine to their daughter. She turned to watch him as he zeroed in on a familiar gold star trophy right in the centre of the shelf.

She walked up and reached out to touch the top point of the trophy. "Of all my performance awards, that is definitely my favourite and the one I'm proudest of."

Sam turned to smile at her. "Well you more than earned it. You were amazing, we were all amazing, the other clubs didn't stand a chance. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she found herself being walked backwards to the sofa. "Now come on, time to get started, we have musicals to watch."

* * *

As the credits rolled on Funny Girl Sam stretched out completely. He'd learnt the hard way that Rachel did not appreciate any movement during a movie. He was not going to do anything to irritate her, this was the first time the two of them had hung out since their fight.

He leaned over a gently tugged her hair asking "So what's up next?"

Rachel smiled distractedly. "Next we have the film adaptation of RENT."

"Didn't you say something about non-musicals? I'm pretty sure I remember something like that." Rachel didn't respond she just continued staring at the screen. "Rach, you ok? I wasn't seriously complaining, that movie was pretty good. Today's your choice, I'm happy to watch whatever you want."

Rachel took a deep breath and turned her body to face Sam. "She's using you."

"What?"

"Santana, she's using you. I was debating whether or not to bring it up, but you were right. I should have talked to you about Quinn. Santana's in love with someone else, someone she can't have, so she's using you."

Sam leaned over to grab some food off the table, avoiding her stare. "I know. It's Ok, I'm doing the same thing." He smiled uncomfortably over at her "Now, don't we have a movie to watch?"

* * *

Rachel sat down on the floor, deciding on the next movie while she waited for Sam to return from the bathroom. She quickly discarded two and looked up, confused, when she heard Sam jog in the opposite direction towards the front door. She gave a relieved smile when he returned, carrying his jacket.

"Alright, now you need to help me choose the next film. I've decided to go with a more light-hearted feel. I've narrowed it down to either Chicago or Funny Face, what do you think?"

Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "Actually, I was hoping we could watch something I brought along." At her confused expression he quickly went on to add "We'll watch all of your picks too. I just, really want you to see this one." He pulled a disc out of his jacket pocket.

Rachel pushed herself up off the ground nodding her agreement. She got herself settled back on the sofa while Sam set up his mystery film. She was extremely curious as to what he needed her to see. He flopped down next to her as the opening credits started up. Watching the familiar scene, Rachel found herself even more confused.

"Sam this is Beauty and the Beast, I must have seen this at least a hundred times."

"Yeah, I borrowed it from my sister. It's something you said to me weeks ago, I can't get it out of my head." Sam was looking at her so earnestly she couldn't bring herself to interrupt or mind his odd movie choice. "You said that you feel like you have to change yourself to fit in with everyone, like Ariel. But you're not. If you're a kid's character, you're Belle, you don't fit in here, but that's cause you're meant for bigger things."

"Sam, that's very kind but unnecessary-."

"No, please just let me finish. Finn and Quinn, they're big fish in a little pond and they're happy like that. I'm going to get out of here and be a small fish in a big pond, but you? You're going to be a freakin' whale in the ocean! You don't fit here because it's too small, but also it's completely the wrong environment. You're in fresh water when you need salt. You're going to take over New York and then the whole of the US and then the rest of the world. Everyone's gonna love you and the people here? Their big claim to fame will be that they once went to school with you. You just need to hang in there."

"Despite the fact that your metaphor seemed to get away with you, that may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." With a stifled sob Rachel flung herself over to hug her friend. He returned with a tight squeeze and let her go, turning to face the movie as she rested her head on his shoulder. "If I'm Belle, who are you?"

"Me, I'm like Aladdin or something."

Rachel giggled "Aladdin?"

"Yeah, I'm smart, funny, charming and good looking. I'll have all sorts of awesome adventures and then I'll marry a hot, independent princess who can provide me with the life I'd really like to become accustomed to. Speaking of destined love you need to be on the lookout for guys with extreme body hair." He looked consideringly down at her. "That bagger down at the grocery store fits the bill, think he's the one?" Sam dissolved into a snorting laughter as Rachel gave a shriek of mock outrage and hit him with a pillow, grinning broadly. It had taken a while, and they weren't perfect yet, but he had his friend back.


End file.
